Loki:Agent of Shield
by JazzFraz
Summary: Loki is sent to Earth as punishment for his crimes against Earth and the shame he has brought upon Asgard. A Soldier on loan for 3 years, Loki has to learn to be a good or at least a decent person to his fellow soldiers. He will also meet the person who will change his life either for the better or worse
1. Agents

Loki: Agent of Shield

Asgard, the mythical kingdom told in legend on Earth. The home of Earth's Mightiest hero, Thor. It is also home to his brother, Loki. In 2012, Loki led an invasion to Earth but was defeated by The Avengers. He was then sent back to Asgard to face punishment from his father, the Allfather.

(I was not happy with Thor 2, so in my fanfiction, the events of that movie do not happen. Let's just say in my universe, Odin sealed it better then that) 

Upon arriving in Asgard, Thor brings Loki to the Throne room to be confronted by Odin. Frigga was standing to the stand looking at Loki sadly.

Loki looked towards Frigga and smiled "Hello Mother. Did you see my work?" He said with a smirk.

Frigga sighed and waved the guards away. "Loki, you should have come to me. I would have explained everything to you. There was no need to act this way. You have never been so hot headed before. This is so unlike you." She said with a sad expression on her face.

Loki was about to reply when Odin yelled out " You fool! You have brought a great shame to Asgard. Attacking those who are weaker then you. Your desire to be King of Asgard has clouded your judgment. Out of you and Thor, I would expect Thor to use such foolishness to plan an attack such as the one you planned. You disappoint me Loki."

Loki had a look of shock on his face "It is amazing how you can act as though you care about me. I'm just your war prize. Nothing more then an instrument to be used for your own." Before he could finish Odin had stood up and slammed down his staff. 

"ENOUGH! I have had enough of you insolence to last me four more lifetimes. If it were not for me, you would be DEAD. Laufey abandoned you and I took you in. To think, this is how you repay me. Not by joining our two powerful races together, but by dividing your self." Odin had grown even angrier due to Loki's carefree attitude toward the situation between Asgard and Midgard.

Frigga placed a hand on Odin arm to calm him. She then walked over to her youngest son and stroked his cheek. "Whilst I understand your angry at not being told the truth, you must understand why we did not tell you of your origins. You are MY son. " She said with a warm smile.

Odin Stood up and ushered the guards to grab Loki again. "My son is dead. Loki Laureyson, I here by sentence you to 500 years of imprisonment. By then you should have learned your lesson and the humans might write you off as a myth once more. You are also forbidden to see or talk to Lady Frigga. Take him away." He waved his hand and the guards began to pull Loki away from Frigga. 

Loki turned and whispered to Frigga "Goodbye mother."

Frigga turned and looked at Odin in disbelief as the Allfather stared sadly out of the window.

"This is Director Coulson. Log 24. Thor has made contact and we have reached an agreement. Loki is to be on loan to SHIELD for 3 years. This is likened a prison sentence but he is free to move about New York. He is to be housed with Agent Valentina Aleksandrov codenamed Calliope. She is to be apart of a group I am forming called the Hulk Suppression Unit or HSU. Calliope has taken the hulk down once. She however states he was not using his full strength nor was he really resisting her. I believe the Hulk personality of Bruce Banner likes Miss Aleksandrov. Due to her strength and agility, I feel it is best she babysit the Asgardian prince. This is, until Thor can find adequate living arrangements for Jane Foster, Loki and himself. " Coulson was sitting in a large dark office, speaking into a voice recorder.

Coulson placed the recorder on his desk and stood up to fix his shirt. Agent May walked into the room. "Agent Calliope is here and wishes to speak with you. Should I let her in? She seems pissed off. Please don't tell me you waited till this morning to inform her of Loki." She said with her arms crossed.

Coulson shrugged and smiled slightly. "I kept forgetting to tell her. It sucks that she is going to be pissed but she will understand. Send her in." He said as he was fixing his suit jacket.

Valentina Aleksandrov, aka Calliope, was a 5'10 woman with brown skin, dark hair and bright hazel eyes that changed to green in the summer and red when she was pissed. She was shaped like something from a dream. She was well built and lightweight. For being so strong, her weight of 145 never made sense to any.

Calliope pushed open the door so hard, she broke its hinges. "How in the hell am I supposed to take care of some extraterrestrial brat from nopeville? Do you not remember he technically killed you and tried to destroy our world? That big baby threw a temper tantrum and tried to kill all Humans, Thor AND his home world! Why would you bring the devil to our doorstep?" She said looking at Coulson confused.

Coulson smiled at Calliope "Loki is dangerous but he will be on a tight leash. His powers are to be bonded. While he will still be stronger, faster and damn near unkillable in human standards, he won't be able to use any of his magic. That gives Thor an advantage when it comes to containing him. Since Thor and Jane Foster live 20 minutes from you, I figured you were the best. You will be paid double, given rent for Loki and food money. Is that ok?" He said.

Calliope wanted to protest, but her timid nature just allowed a simple head nod towards him. She then stood up and went to the door before turning around and saying "I hope you don't trust him. He could still be controlling some humans."

Coulson smiled again at her. "I have no trust for Loki. I trust Thor, but Thor loves his brother to death. Meaning he is unlikely to put Loki down if needed. Then again, Loki may push him to his limit. Either way, Loki is here to stay, for three years."

Calliope was silent but she stormed off. Agent May touched Coulson's arm. "I hope your right about Thor. He was a little held back during New York. Loki would have to harm Foster for him to kill him." She said.

Coulson turned to her "I don't wish him dead. His mother would be heart broken. I would be amazing if Loki would change. That is up to him though." He said as they walked toward the exit.

May landed the plane in a secret airbase. Coulson was already on the ground talking to Tony Stark, Calliope's employer. Steve Rogers was also there along side Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton. There were several armed guards.

Tony Stark Seemed highly annoyed with Coulson. "Phil, dude I love you but you're making a mistake. Calliope may not be able to handle Loki. It is best he bunks with the Jolly green giant. At least then he'll think twice about doing anything stupid." He said.

Coulson just shock his head. "Don't worry about it. Thor is really close by Calliope. Meaning with a phone call or an emergency page from her phone, she will send notice to Thor about Loki. I think it's a great plan." He said back to Tony.

Steve Rogers walked up to Coulson "He killed you. Just remember that. He killed you." He said and then he walked away.

Skye was standing by Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett aka Trip. "So we are going to see the big bad wolf, up close and personally. Why am I not freaking out?" She asked.

Trip smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder. "Well for starters, Thor is in control of him and we got Ironman and Captain America ready for him. Also those guys with the big ass guns. So it's safe." He said.

Simmons on the other hand was clearly nervous. "I need to run so many test on Thor and Loki. I need to learn how their bodies work. It is so fascinating. I am so excited." She said clutching a clipboard.

Skye just rolled her eyes and watched Coulson. She was amazed at how focused he was but that wasn't it. She was amazed he wasn't pissed off. Amazed he could stand there with a smile on his face. Just waiting to meet Loki.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

Thor was pacing in front of Loki's cell. Loki was starring back at him with a smirk on his face. "So how has Odin decided to punish me? Or does he have no clue how to?" Link said. He had been trying Thor's patience the whole day.

Thor stopped pacing and walked up to his cells force field. "Brother, I wish you would come to your senses and beg Father for forgiveness! It is idiotic to continue this charade!" Thor had grown even angrier with his younger brother.

Loki sat down on a chair in his cell, still staring Thor down. "We are NOT brothers and he is NOT my father. I will not be lied to and used for Odin's secret agendas! I am not a puppet who dances whenever a string is pulled."

Thor punched the shield causing it to tremble. "I've had enough of your attitude. Your lack of respect has gotten you into this mess. Get yourself out of it. I also forgot to mention, I discussed the matters of you being on loan to Midgard with Director Fury when you first returned several months ago. The terms have been accepted and I will be taking you to Midgard myself. We will be leaving soon." Thor said before beginning to walk away.

Loki stood up with a shocked expression. He then looked angry and shouted "I never agreed to anything! Why would I agree to help those who are meant to kneel before me? They are meant to be ruled and that is it! We are not to fight alongside them."

Thor reached through the shield and grabbed Loki by his throat. He pulled him through the shield and threw him into a wall. "I never once asked for your permission nor did I tell you I was asking you to come with me. I am telling you, you are going to be an Agent of SHIELD, like I am. Father also needs a word with you." He said.

Loki looked up at him. Suddenly he threw his head back and began to laugh. "I hope the old man has enough power to force me to go." He said.

Thor smirked at him "You'll be surprised. Our father has a plan to keep you under control. It will not be fun, but you'll enjoy it nonetheless." He said.

1

1

1

Loki had been brought to a room within the medical wing of the Palace. In a dark room stood Odin, along with several other men in armor. Thor had been leading Loki there along with four other guards.

Thor suddenly grabbed Loki's arm and sent the other guards away. He then placed both of his hands on Loki's shoulders. " One day, I hope you can forgive Mother and Father for not telling you. I have my own anger towards them for it as well. You just have to understand. They would not have done what they did if they did not love…" Thor had stopped speaking due to Loki pushing him away and walking into the room.

Odin turned and looked at Loki. He signaled for Loki to come closer. When Loki refused, he sighed, " Loki Laufeyson, I would hope that you would have sense, enough sense to know that you have no choice. You're going to Midgard to merely fix the damaged reputation of Asgard. It is also to fix your reputation among the humans who know of what you did."

Loki scoffed. He walked toward Odin in a calm motion. "I, once again, am being used by you to fix your problems. I am not a pawn for you to move to the front of the battlefield. I am a meant to be a King!" He screamed to his father.

Odin had an angered expression on his face. "You were meant to DIE. That is what Laufey had planned for you. You were a runt. The Frost Giants would have NEVER seen you as a king let alone a prince. I took you in and raised you as my own and This, THIS is how you thank me. The nerve. You are nothing more then a spoilt brat. Nothing more or less. You are being sent to Midgard. Whether you go there on your own or in chains, it matters not to me." He said.

Loki looked around the room and then looks back at Odin. " So, Father, how do you plan to control me from Here on Asgard? Those human in that group, SHIELD, all they do is lie and hide the truth from their people. They also imprison humans who have powers and force them to register with them. When I was in control of Agent Barton, I learned quite about about them. When you banished Thor to Midgard and Mjolnir landed in a field, they stole all of Jane Foster's data and arrested anyone who went near the site on treason. Why trust them?" He asked with a serious face.

Odin smirked. "Trust? The humans have yet to prove themselves to me. I am merely sending you there on good faith. You also have to understand, I am also sealing your magic. You cannot just run around on their planet with the power that almost destroyed them." He said as he walked around Loki.

Loki had grown even more confused. "Seal my power? Why do I need to be sealed? I am not a child!" He said.

"No not a child, but a fool who allowed his anger to confuse him and lost himself. The Loki I know is cunning and calculated. Not an over emotional brat. Remove you top. The seal must be placed along your spine and the back of your arms. The seal only will restrict your magic. By making it nearly impossible for you to use it without a great deal of pain. I would be a fool to allow you, alone with Thor and all those humans you can control. I am no fool." Odin said with anger in his voice.

Loki began to remove his clothes revealing a weakened body with a loss of muscle mass. Due to him refusing to eat, he was weaker then Odin remembered. " There. Shall I kneel?" He said with his arms up. When Loki saw Odin's saddened face, he could only look away. Still upset, he could not see it as love. He saw it as regret.

Odin Signaled Loki to kneel. "Kneeling is best. I can't have you killing yourself from the pain. Your magic will be sealed within you. Thor will return you every 6 months to allow a release of the build up. This will hurt, Loki. It will hurt more then anything you have felt before." He said softly.

Loki did not believe the Allfather but as Odin touched him and the energy surged within him, Loki let out a scream. Thor was standing in the hall next to Frigga who could only express her pain from hearing her son in pain.

1

1

1

It was a few hours after the sealing ritual. Loki had passed out and Thor insisted on bringing him to his room. Once Odin had agreed to allow Loki back in his room, Thor took him there.

When Loki began to come to he thought he saw Frigga at his bedside. "Mother? Why.." He said before realizing it was Lady Sif.

"I'm sorry Loki. Odin refused to allow her to come here. Thor tried to convince him but he refused." She said kindly to him.

Loki looked at her in confusion. He sat up and realized he was in his bed, in his bedroom. The room he had grown up in. The room his mother would sing Thor and him to sleep in. He looked over to where Thor was to see his older brother smiling at him. Looking back at Lady Sif, he remembered a time where she smiled brightly at him. Long gone were those days.

"When are we leaving for Midgard, brother?" Loki asked Thor in a dry voice.

Thor walked over to the bed and sat on its edge. "Lady Sif, may I please talk to my younger brother alone?" He said to Lady Sif.

Lay Sif stood up and looked at the brothers in anger. "We are not children. There is no need to keep secrets from one another. While you have angered me Loki, I still worry for you!" She said.

Loki merely rolled his eyes and Thor smiled sweetly at her. "Lady Sif, I can assure you that we are not keeping secrets. I just want Loki to talk to me one on one, like we use to as boys." He said.

Lady Sif just stormed out of Loki's room without saying another word. The warriors three had been standing outside of the room the whole time. Fandall stuck his head in and asked. "I hope everything is alright. You two have pissed off Lady Sif. Again." With that he closed the room doors.

Thor turned to Loki and smiled. "So brother, I see the ritual took a lot out of you. If you had been a good boy and eaten your food, this would not have happened. You look like you haven't eaten in years." He said.

"Well I haven't. I was so busy planning your death and taking the throne I forgot to eat. Now I'm here, in pain and starving. Maybe you could convince the cooks to feed me." Loki pleaded to his brother.

"There is no need to blame. Contrary to your belief, no one here hates you for attacking Midgard. Upset, disappointed and generally shocked, but no hate. Plus no one outside of the main servants knows of what you did. Father would prefer the rest of Asgard still see you as the smart one who uses magic. Whilst I am the brute." Thor said.

Loki had gotten out of bed and was dressing when Thor saw the seals on his back. Thor was saddened. He knew of the good Loki could do, though it pained him to see Loki on a leash. Thor stood up and walked round to Loki to help him dress. Thor could clearly see he ritual had taken its toll on the already weakened Loki.

Just as Thor was about to say something, a female servant came into the room. "Lord Odin wants you both in the dining hall. He says to hurry." With that said she bowed and left the room.

Loki just scoffed. "So I wonder what that is all about. I wonder." He said as he finished dressing. He then walked over to Thor and smiled. "We cannot keep the old King waiting or alas, he may fall into the Odinsleep. We all know he likes to put it off till it starts to take him by force."

Hearing Loki somewhat worried about his father made Thor very happy. In his mind, their relationship was mendable. Thor hoped Loki's stay in Midgard would fix their relationship as well. For Thor missed his brother. He wanted that more then anything in the world.

1

1

1

When Thor and Loki arrived in the dinging hall, lady Frigga was seated next to the Allfather. She got up and walked towards Thor and Loki with her arms open. "O how I missed seeing you two come to dinner together. How I missed it. Loki you must eat. The food will replenish your strength. At least, eat enough so you can travel to Midgard. " She said while hugging them both.

Odin stood up and began to walk away when he turned to them. "Lady Frigga, this is the only exception I will make. Until he finishes on Midgard, this will be your last meeting with Loki. Enjoy it. Thor I will speak to you before you leave." With that said the Allfather left the room.

Frigga just waved off what Odin had said. "My sons eat and regain your energy. I have so much to talk to you two about. So much has happened and I was not able to talk to either of you. For that I apologize. As your mother, I should always be available for you two." She said softly.

Loki still looked upset. He had so much anger in him. However, seeing his mother calmed him down. So much so Thor, Frigga and himself were laughing and joking as if the last 3 years had not happened. Just like the old days.

1

1

1

Loki and Thor were standing on the Bifröst Bridge with Heimdall. Heimdall was standing in front of them, eyeing Loki. He had always known Loki as a trickster but in the events of Thor's banishment, he had lost all trust and respect for Loki. "I will be watching you, Loki. Without your magic, you will not be able to block my gaze. I shall record your every move and report them to Lady Frigga. Do you understand?" Heimdall said with a stern look on his face.

Thor walked toward Heimdall and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can assure you, Heimdall, I will not allow Loki to do any harm. He will be on his best behavior. Please start the Bifröst. We need to get going. Phil Coulson is awaiting our arrive." He said.

Loki knew he had heard that names before but he could not place it. No matter how hard he tried to think of where he heard it from, it would not come to him. " Phil Coulson? I swear I know him." He said quietly.

Thor turned and smiled. "Technically you have. You killed him, brother. In front of me. You stabbed him in the back and then he blasted you through a wall. But he lives." He said.

Loki was once again confused. "How?" he asked.

However, before Thor could answer, Heimdall had activated the Bifröst and Loki looked at his home. It was the only place in the universe he knew as home. The place where all his childhood memories were. The only place where there was always a smiling face waiting for him and in a flash he was on earth in a desert surrounded by humans with rather large guns. To his horror he saw him, Phil Coulson.

"Welcome back, Loki. This time I hope you don't stab me in the back. That really, really hurts." Coulson said with a smirk.


	3. New Dawn

Chapter 3: New Dawn

Loki was standing as tall as he could make himself. He did not fear the humans and their guns. He did not fear Thor or The Avengers. He was quite confused however. He was perplexed as to how Coulson could be alive when he ran him through. "So Agent Coulson. How did they bring you back from the dead? That is something even Asgardian's would not do. You humans are fearless." He said.

Coulson smiled at Loki "Welcome again Loki. It is Director Coulson now. Even I don't know the full extent of what they did to bring me back. Maybe I'll discuss that with you at a later date. But for now, please follow me and keep your hands where they can see you." He said as he motioned to the guards who were ready to shot Loki where he stood.

Thor pushed his brother along playfully. "Jane Foster is here and I want you to meet her, brother." He whispered to Loki.

"For what? Do you wish my blessings brother? For being in love with a creature whose lifespan is so short you will not even age when she is dead? No thank you. I would rather hear Odin complain for the next hundred years." He said with a smug look on his face.

Thor shoved Loki harshly and walked over to Tony Stark and the others. "I am glad you are all here. Though, are you all here just in case Loki tried something?" He asked.

Tony laughed "No, no, Thor. We figured you had your little brother on a tight leash. Though, I see no leash nor do I see chains. Should you really be so trusting of the God of Mischief?" He asked worried.

Natasha was eyeing Loki and realized something was different. "His walk. It isn't as confident as it was before. What aren't you telling us Thor?" She asked while still eyeing Loki.

Thor was about to speak when Coulson called everyone to him. "Everyone, I need you all here. Has Agent Calliope arrived to meet Loki? They should be acquainted since in a month they'll be living together." He said.

Agent Hill walked up to the group with Calliope in tow. Calliope walked up to Loki and reached out a hand to shake his hand. "Hello Loki. I will be your roommate until your brother gets a big enough place." She said sounding quite dull.

Loki ignored her and began to walk past her. Everyone looked annoyed until Calliope grabbed Loki by his collar and slammed him into the ground. "Since you seem too stupid to understand someone being polite to you, let's do this again. You are under my watch in this facility and out of it until your brother gets a leash for you. You may be used to getting your way on Asgard but this isn't Asgard and you are NOT a prince here. You are Leif Selvig. O that's right your Earth Alias along with Thor's makes you Dr. Selvig's sons. Time to go say hi to your daddy." She said as she dragged him to his feet and pushed him towards the door. Everyone around them was stunned at how she treated the Asgardian Prince. Except for Coulson.

He turned to the group and looked directly at Agent May and Agent Hill to say to them "See? I told you she would be prefect to babysit him. The prefect one to be exact."

No one said a word but nodded and followed Coulson into the building. Other then the Hulk, no one had managed what Calliope did with no struggle.

1

1

1

Loki was so shocked at the treatment he was getting he was not quite sure how to handle it. He just kept looking back at her. Every time he tried to say something she pushed him again. "Keep moving, Prince. We're almost to his lab." She said.

Loki finally pulled himself together and turned to her "Now you look here, you monstrous woman, I will not be bullied by -" Loki was not able to finish his sentence as Calliope slammed him into the ground again.

"Don't puff your chest at me, Prince of nothing. Dr. Selvig is in this room. Come." She said as walked into the lab.

Loki pulled himself up and staggered into the room. Eric was working on something when he looked up and saw Loki. At first he panicked but managed to calm himself down. " Hello Loki. Welcome back to Earth. This time, I hope you don't try to destroy it." He said nervously.

Loki held on to a counter and looked over at Eric. "Why hello again Eric. So sorry for driving you temporarily insane. I apologize for that. I truly do mean it." He said.

Eric smiled slightly at Loki and walked over to him. He helped Loki sit down "May I speak to Loki alone Agent Aleksandrov?" Calliope nodded and stepped out of the room. He then turned to Loki and said, "I take it Thor convinced your father to let you come here instead of 500 years of imprisonment. 3 years shouldn't be to hard, don't you think? Thor told me of your intelligence. That older brother of you is quite proud of you. Not proud of your recent activities of course."

Loki sighed, "No one in my family is too proud of my recent endeavors. Alas, I caused this mess so I might as well attempt to clean it up. At least for mother's sake." He said as he held his side.

Agent Simmons walked into the room smiling brightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Loki. Thor has told me much about you. I'm just here to check your vitals and to understand them. That is why you two, you and Thor that is, will be living on base for a month or so. So I can understand your body's way of working. If you follow Agent Barton, you will be taken to a dressing room. Just put on the clothes in the locker with your name on it. Follow Agent Barton again and you will be taken to a lab. That is where I'll check you both out." She said before rushing out of the room.

Loki turned and saw that Agent Barton was waving at him. He recognized him as the man with the bow and arrow and rolled his eyes. "Will she be alright with me going? Or will she assault me again?" he asked weakly.

Eric laughed, "Calliope is as sweet as sugar. She won't hurt you unless you really piss her off. I highly doubt you can piss her off that easy as well. She is a sweetheart." He said waving to calliope as she smiled and waved back.

Agent Barton had walked into the room and walked next to Loki. "Let's go so you can get a check up. It will be quick and relatively easy. Hurry up." He said before walking back out of the room.

Loki groaned and got up. He staggered toward calliope and threw his arm around her shoulders causing her to grab his collar and nearly punch him in the face. "Now, now, I just need help following Agent Barton. That is all. Can you not attack me anymore?" he asked her dully.

Calliope blushed and held him up with her arm. "Just until we get there, then you can limp the rest of the way for all I care. Spoilt brat." She said as she helped him walk.

Agent Barton just shook his head while Eric watched them walk away. Another scientist came rushing into his lab and he smiled at him. "So what have you got today Dr. Pym?" 

1

1

1

When they reached the locker room, Calliope left Loki. "I can't go into that locker room. It's for men." She said as she walked away.

Loki scoffed at her and walked into the locker room. Thor was already there, getting changed. He looked over to his brother and grew excited. "Loki, you must be as excited as I! We will get the chance to test our strength against the humans machines!" Thor said overly excited, much to the dismay of his brother.

"We're experiments in their eyes. They wish to know what makes us work and why we live so long and they so little. I do not trust them." Loki said.

Thor shook his head, "Amazing how you act as though the humans lead an army to Asgard to destroy it. O wait that was you. You have no right to sit there and act as though you are better than them. You may live a long time but you still have much to learn brother. They live and die just like our people do. Do not forget that." Thor said harshly to Loki who was rolling his eyes.

Steve Rogers came into the locker room with his arms crossed. "Thor, I hope your little brother will under control. We all know what will happen if he decides to attack S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. It won't only be the Hulk pummeling him into the ground." He said before he walked away.

Loki had finished dressing and was eyeing Rogers. He didn't remember meeting him. Though Loki rarely cared to remember everyone he meets. He turned to Thor and said, "If you go any slower, they'll be dead."

Thor finally finished putting on the clothes they were giving and he shot Loki a dirty look. "I am ready you impatience fool. Agent Barton, we are ready!" he called out to Barton.

Barton walked back into the room and waved Loki and Thor to follow him. As they left the room, Steve Rogers was still standing in the hallway, this time with Natasha standing next to him. Loki was not bothered by either of them. He just wanted to focus on the task at hand.

1

1

1

Loki and Thor were standing in a room with Simmons. She had many different monitors on that was measuring their heartbeats, breathing patterns and body temperatures. She was even measuring their BMI's and was astonished at how much each of them weighed.

"This is amazing. Thor your muscles, skin and bones are about 3x the density of human muscles, skin and bones. That explains why you were able to survive that drop out of the airship when Loki tricked you into jumping inside of it. That would have killed a normal human. Maybe not Dr. Banner or Calliope, since their super humans.

Thor and Loki were both running on treadmills with breath mask on. Simmons was making them run as fast as they could to measure their lung capacities. Loki suddenly stopped running and pulled the mask off, "Do you have the date you want? I am annoyed with doing this now. It's been 2 hours." He said breathing heavily.

Simmons sighed and put her charts down. "If you're really that annoyed, you can stop. I figured this should have been easily for you two. Though you both can run at your top speed about 12x longer then the average human. Which is incredible. Thor, are you done as well?" She asked.

Thor pulled the breathing mask off and threw it to the side. "These test are not what I though we would be doing. Do you not wish measure our strength and fighting ability?" he asked her confused.

Simmons looked at Thor confused. " I only take care of your medical, not your physical abilities. I believe Captain America will be in charge of that, next month." She said after putting away her charts.

When they were done, Thor and Loki began to walk to Coulson's office with Barton. On their way they bumped into Jane Foster. Thor was excited, "Jane! When did you arrive at base?" he said.

Jane Foster smiled at Thor and hugged him, "I got in an hour ago. The doctors had you held up for so long. So are you Loki?" she said to Loki. As Loki nodded, Jane punched him in the mouth and shook her hand in pain. "That's for New York."

Loki looked at Thor with a coy smile. "I like her" (_I had to include this. It was literally the best scene between the three of them in Thor: The Dark World_)

1

1

1

Thor, Loki and Jane arrived at Coulson's office. He was on the phone, talking quietly. He looked up from his paperwork to wave them into his office. He put the phone down and stood up to greet them. "I'm sorry for that. Still getting used to being Director Coulson. So much I'm not use to. Hello Miss Foster. I'm sorry but I need to speak to Thor and Loki alone. Along with Calliope." He said with slight smile.

Jane said to Coulson " It's alright. I'll see you later Thor." She said as she touched Thor's arm. She just looked at Loki and left.

Calliope came through the door just as Jane had left. She was in plain street clothes when she came into the office. She was breathing a bit hard from running to the office. "Sorry I'm late Director Coulson. What was the important job you had for me?" she said.

Coulson sighed and turned on the screen behind him. "There is a group of beings we believe to be Asgardian running wild on Earth. They have caused some of the most terrible incidents in human history. We believe the leader is a man named Vriall. I read he was a general for the Asgardian Army when King Laufey invaded Earth. Back in the 900 BC. If this is true and he still lives, the rumors about him are also true. The only problem is, we have no idea what he looks like." He said as he showed them fuzzy and buried pictures of the person they believe to be Vriall.

Neither Thor nor Loki seemed to know who he was but Calliope seemed to know his face as she stared at it the longest. "I feel like I know that name, Vriall. This always happens to me. When is the last time he was spotted?" She asked.

Coulson clicked a controller and a document from WWII came up on the screen. "Last known time he was active in public, July 1943. He was in Germany. Intel says there are stories of him told to children all over northern Europe. So maybe you heard of him while you were a child. He is somewhat of an idol to many. He has many alias as well. Such as the Merciless one and the god of destruction. If he is behind the supplying of arms to HYDRA, we need to take him out. Though we need more Intel on him. That is what you two will be training for, Thor and Loki. This is the main reason we wanted Loki here as well. Calliope? Is something wrong?" Coulson asked.

Calliope ha started to stare at the picture of Vriall the entire time Coulson had spoken about the man. In her mind the picture became clearer and clearer till she could see his face. A face she was sure she had seen a long, long time ago.


	4. Annoying

Annoying

After the meeting with Director Coulson, Calliope couldn't help but feel confused. She felt as though she had meet Vriall. She decided she must have in Russia at the orphanage. She shuddered at the thought he could have adopted her and her siblings. "Ugh, thank the heavens." She said softly. Calliope hadn't noticed Loki watching her closely. He had been watching her from in Coulson's office. He couldn't help but be annoyed in her presence. She was his babysitter after all.

After a while he just rolled his eyes at her and walked towards the mess hall. Thor was in there with Jane Foster and a few others. Thor was eating brightly coloured food faster than Loki had ever seen him eat. "You should slow down brother. I would not want you to choke to death. Somehow father would figure out a way to blame me for your stupidity." Loki said with a sneer.

Thor glared at his younger brother. "For you information, dear little brother, I cannot choke on this food. It is far too soft and sweet for me to choke. I shall eat your piece since you seem to dislike this food." Thor said grabbing up a box.

Jane Foster snatched the box out of Thor's hand and attempted to hand it to Loki. "Loki, as a peace offering, here is some cheesecake. It is amazing and has a bunch of different fruits on top of it. Just eat a little. I know our food doesn't do much for neither of your appetites but it is worth a shot." She said with a sweet smile.

Loki, however, didn't listen to anything she said. He had just grabbed it and began to eat. He was actually surprised with how nice the taste was. He was quite pleased humans could produce such delicious food. He decided, however, to not inform Jane how much he liked the food. "It is decent." He said.

Jane's intern, Darcy Lewis, saw Loki had actually enjoyed the food and decided to call him out about his reaction. "That was a pretty dull reaction. I mean you're over there licking your lips and I swear I saw you lick the plate." She said with a smirk. No one could tell if Darcy was brave or just never thought through anything.

Thor threw his head back and began to laugh a hearty and loud laugh. One that everyone around them could tell was annoying Loki. A laugh so loud, it was over baring and highly obnoxious. "My dear little brother. Do you still have to play the game of "tough man"? Enjoy yourself. You and I are going to be here for a while. Might as well enjoy it." Thor said before patted Loki on the back. Loki just shrugged him off and stormed out of the mess hall.

1

1

1

Loki had stormed off towards the sleeping area. He found his room by pure accident. It was large nor small. It had a twin bed with plain sheets. Loki stared at the room in disgust. He grew irritated and angry. He knew he could not say or do anything without Thor finding out. So instead of arguing with someone about the shabby room, he decided to throw his head in a pillow and scream. He missed his room, his clothes along with Asgardian food. Though there was one thing he missed most of all. His mother, Queen Frigga. She was always able to call him down and help he see the bright side. "I wonder how mother is?" he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. While he tried to ignore it, he realized the knocker would NOT leave. "This had better be important." He yelled as he swung the door open.

Calliope was standing there with a bag of something. Loki knew not of what it was but he knew it smelled delicious. He then noticed how uncomfortable Calliope was. She looked at him then back at the floor. "I'm here to give you food. I need to make sure you are ok and everything is ok. I know nothing here can compete with Asgard but we turned. We even brought you and Thor really nice sheets. Also, here is some food I made. The food in the mess hall can get really gross. So I made you a high in protein and fiber dinner. Though this could feed 4 people, I'm sure it is just enough for you." She said shyly as she held up the bag for Loki to take.

Loki sighed. "Look, thank you very much. I am quite alright though. However, I will take the food from you and, um, keep it here for later." He said. He was annoyed with her. Her presence annoyed him. "Can you do me a favor Miss Aleksandrov? Can you not bother me unless instructed by Coulson? That would make this all easier for me and for you." He said as he took the bag and slammed the door in her face.

Calliope couldn't help but be hurt. She wanted to break the door down but refrained from doing so when she say Coulson. "Director Coulson, would you happen to have a few minutes? I really need to talk to you about something." She said.

While Coulson could see she was visible shaken by something, he was a bit too busy to deal with Loki at the moment. "Calliope, I'm really sorry. I can't talk right now but I will call you as soon as I can." He said as he and Agent May rushed down the hall.

Calliope sighed and walked down the hall towards the room Skye was in. "Hey, Skye. Can I just sit in here?" She said.

Skye didn't look up from her computer but said "Sure thing, sis. What's on your mind?" Skye and Calliope had been sisters when Calliope was 12 and she was 10. While Skye and she lived together as sisters for only 4 months, they never forgot each other.

"I can't take Loki. Coulson should let him rot in an Asgardian jail cell for 500 years. He is a pig and an asshole. He also killed Coulson. I can't believe him. I try to make peace by cooking and giving him food but he slams the door in my face!" Calliope said in anger.

Dr. Erik Selvig had walked into the room as she had explained what happened. "I am really sorry, Calliope. Loki is testy at the moment. I'm sure you two will hit it off soon. Just give him a little more time to get used to everything here. He isn't that much of an asshole, according to Thor." He had tried to convince her with a less than convincing smile. Erik still was weary of Loki. Something he knew Loki could feel. "He is Asgardian and a prince. He isn't used to not having his way." He said.

He wasn't helping her feel better. Calliope just felt like the burden of keeping Loki under control was all on her. She hated it. She couldn't understand how one brother was pleasant to be around yet one was annoying. In her mind, Loki was a spoiled brat who needed a huge wake up call. She realized it was up to her to wake him up. That was something she had no problem with doing. As she smirked at her plan, Erik couldn't help but worry about Loki. Even though he wasn't sure why he was worried about the man who almost drove him crazy.


	5. Get Used to it!

Get used to it!

It was four days after the door-slamming incident. Loki and Calliope had not spoken since nor seen each other. The real reason was that Calliope was avoiding him. She wanted to punch Loki in the face but knew she would get in trouble for doing so. Also because Loki could understand any language she spoke due to him speaking the allspeak or all-tongue. So that meant she couldn't even insult him in her native language of Russian. All this just left her frustrated and angry at Director Coulson for forcing this on her.

She was called to the training hall by Agent May for a session. When she arrived, she saw Loki standing in a corner looking tired and annoyed, as usual. She turned to Agent May in anger "Why is he here? I thought this was just a training exercise for me?" She said.

Agent May signed and called Loki over. When he was close enough, she began to speak to the both of them. "Director Coulson has advised me to train you two. You two are a team and are not getting along which could cause injury to you both or even death. Loki yes you could die here on earth due to the Asgardians who are here. Anyone of them could have found out you and Thor are here for a temporary stay and feel threatened. So you two need to learn to trust each other. I will be training you along with Agent Romanoff and Agent Rogers. You will meet with them both in about a month at our new base in New York City. This will also mean you two will be moving into your home, Calliope. Coulson needs you to sign off on some modifications that should help with Loki." She said with her usual dry expression. While she didn't seem to like many people, Agent May had always been fond of Calliope. If it wasn't for Calliope the "Hulk incident" would have been dangerous. In May's eyes, Calliope earned her team leader rank on her first day. Even though Coulson took 6 months to give it to her.

Calliope walked up to Loki and stuck out her hand. "You heard the boss. The director wants us to be a team, so we need to train you. You need to trust me, Loki. I only have your best interest at heart. Also the faster we find Vriall, the faster you get to go home." Calliope said with a stern voice.

Loki wanted to protest but lacked the energy or will to argue. He was dizzy and felt sick. Something he had felt only once as a small child. "Calliope, as much as your presence annoyed me, it is not your fault. Coulson decided I needed a babysitter, so until I prove myself, I guess we have no other choice. What a situation I have gotten myself into?" he said weakly. He then sat on the ground.

"Loki, Fitz and Simmons have noticed your lack of energy. It is also present in Thor though he tries hard to hide it. Calliope, bring him to the medi-pod. They are waiting for you two there. Training starts tomorrow at 0600 hours. Do not be late." With that said, Agent May turned and walked away from them.

Calliope went to help up Loki who pushed her away. Angered, her body temperature began to raise. This caused her gauge to react by signaling her with a series of beeps. "Since you don't want help, you can crawl and follow me to the medi-pod, your highness." She said.

Calliope began to walk away and Loki struggled to get up. Not wanting to need the help of a human, he staggered after her. 'This human will not get the best of me. I will do as I'm told to hurry up and get off this horrid world. I loathe these creatures.' He thought to himself.

Watching them on the security cameras was Skye. She knew how upset Calliope gets when her kindness is taken for granted or treated as though it is fake. "All you gotta do is stay calm. Can't have you burning the frozen prince to a crisp now. Then we'll have Thor on our ass." She said with a smirk.

1

1

1

When they reached the medi-pod, Loki nearly collapsed onto the bed. Simmons turned and flashed a bright smile. "Hello Loki. You do not look well. I wonder if human food is not giving you the right amount of nutrition's." She said as she walked up to him and stuck a swab in his mouth. She then walked to Fitz and handed the swab to him. "We are going to attempt to draw some blood from you, Loki. I learned as much as I could about your body from Eir. She is incredibly intelligent, so intelligent she makes Fitz and I look like children it is amazing." Upon seeing Loki looking even more bored, Simmons stops herself and continues to read her charts.

Fits let out a sign and then looked at Loki. "Your fine. You just need to eat more. Well you need a ton of calories to sustain yourself. Simmons, you over did it again. I have these energy bars being made for you and Thor. You need them more though. Eating human food alone will not help you. Even if you eat 10,000 calories worth. Your need a large amount of vitamins and such. Understand?" Fitz said.

Loki sat up and looked at the computer screen that was monitoring his heart rates and breathing. He was actually shocked at the technology humans had. He knew quite a few were very intelligent thought the gross majority seem to not be intelligent. "So you two were able to figure out a solution to this issue of mine? Along with Thor's? In a matter for 4 days?" he asked. He had a hard time believing it.

Fits and Simmons both smiled. Fitz got up and was using a tablet to scroll through images on the computers screen. He then brought up a DNA analysis image. "As you can see here, we actually had a small blood sample. Eir gave it to us. We had one for you and for Thor. With that we were able to see what your body needed and had in it at that time." He said.

Simmons was also setting up some tools when Loki noticed a small thing piece of the Asgardian metal, Uru. "Why do you have a piece of Uru?" he asked rather puzzled.

Simmons smiled and showed it to Loki. "I was actually give about 20 of these. They are to draw blood from you and Thor since earth metals do not affect either of you. I would like to draw blood from you today so we can know exactly what nutrition's are messing from your blood. This will help us make the energy bars work their best for you and Thor. So if you don't mind. Could you roll up your sleeve so I can draw blood? I only need about 50 ml of your blood." She said with a sweet smile.

Loki hesitated for bit before pulling up his sleeves so that Simmons could draw the blood. He looked over at Calliope who had been reading his file. For the first time he looked at her properly. He then turned to Simmons "So how long should it take for my body to feel better? Should you also be drawing blood while I'm malnourished?" he asked.

Simmons looked up at him and then at Fitz. "We actually didn't think about that. Drawing blood from sick people isn't really the best thing unless needed. In your case it is highly needed. It will take our computer about 2 hours to analyze your blood. If you were human, it wouldn't even take 10 minutes." She said.

Calliope stood up and stretched out her back. "Hey, Fitz-Simmons, I'll be back to check on the malnourished prince in about 10 minutes. I need to make a call." She said as she left the room.

Loki watched as she left the room and began to wonder why he had a sense of knowing her from before. He knew that couldn't be possible since she was only 26 and he well over 2000 years of age. There is no way they could have met. He was sure of it. Though, he felt as though they had met.

1

1

1

Loki had waited for Calliope to come back but after 30 minutes he decided to go look for her. He was walking in the sleeping area when he bumped in Erik Selvig. "O hello Erik. How are you today?" Loki asked. Loki felt a bit weird whenever he spoke to Erik. Knowing their history, it always shocked him how kind Erik was to him.

Erik was also a bit uncomfortable but knew he couldn't let Loki see that. He pitied Loki. Loki remembered him a lot of an old assistant. "I'm alright Loki. How are you? I hear you have been a bit under the weather as of lately. Do you feel any better? Have you had Simmons look you over? That woman is really good with those kinds of things." He said.

Loki signed and shook his head. "I saw her. She took some blood and is awaiting the results as we speak. Say Erik, you wouldn't have seen Calliope anywhere have you?" he asked.

Erik shook his head no "Nope haven't' seen her, but if I do, I'll let her know you're looking for her. Ok?" he waited for Loki to shake his head yes. "Alright then, I'll see you later. I have a lot of work to do. Go eat something, you look pale and tired." He said as he walked away.

Loki wanted to eat though he had no desire to eat. It was a weird feeling in his stomach. As he continued to walk the corridors, he just could not find Calliope. He almost wanted to give up when he saw Skye. "Skye, can I ask you a question?" he asked as he ran up to her.

Skye narrowed her eyes and turned away from Loki. "What can I do for you Loki?" she asked trying hard not to sound as annoyed as she was.

While he sensed her annoyance, Loki choose to ignore it. "I just want to know if you have seen Calliope in the last twenty minutes or so." He asked.

She turned and shot him a dirty look that took Loki aback. "What did you do to my sister, you spoiled pampered brat?! Why would she just disappear like that? Huh? What did you do?" she yelled at him while trying to push him back.

Loki threw up his hands to try and defend himself. "No, no you have it all wrong Skye. I was getting blood drawn and she left to make a phone call." Once Skye had backed up, Loki realized why she got to aggressive. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say I'm guessing Calliope told you about the door slamming incident." He said. While he didn't feel like he did anything wrong, he could tell by Skye's expression that Calliope was very upset.

"Yea she did. You better apologize to her. She was just trying to be nice to you. You jackass." Skye said as she turned and walked away from Loki.

Loki signed and continued to look for Calliope. He had into the avengers debriefing room where Thor and Tony Stark. Thor smiled and walked over to him. "Hello Loki. Where you looking for me? I need to tell you something interesting about Vriall." He said as he guided Loki to the table.

Tony Stark stood up and grinned at Loki. "I don't think you know but Miss Calliope also works for me. She is in my design department. Amazingly sweet girl. She will not like someone and still try to help them. Though you know this right Loki?" he asked.

Loki glared at Tony. He felt as though Tony knew about the door slamming incident and was taking a shot at him. He choose to ignore it. "What is so interesting about that Vriall? That he abandoned his post and lead those who cared for him on Asgard to believe he was defeated in battle?" he said.

Thor shook his head no. "It seems our father has been hiding many things from us brother. Like that fact we have four older siblings. Though that has nothing to do with Vriall. He hates the Allfather. I believe he wishes to kill father, and the two of us, to become king of Asgard. We must stop him." Thor said.

Loki had grown bored of the conversation. "Dear brother. You do realize I am never to be king? He has no need to wish my death. You and the Allfather, however, must be worried." he had walked away from Thor and was making his way towards the door. "I will do my job and defeat him however. All to make mother proud of me again." He said as he left.

Thor let out a sign and turned to Tony. "Whatever should I do with him? He is still so angry with our father. They are both stubborn alike. Father misses him dearly yet chooses to act as though he couldn't care less about him. Mother is worried sick and I just want my family together again." Thor said saddened as he sat at the table.

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. "One day, Loki and you will look back and laugh at his behavior. Hopefully. Loki is a smart guy. He will realize his actions were crazy. I've got to get back. I'll call if I find out anymore on Vriall." tony said as he left through the opposite door.

Thor could do nothing but hope and brave the day would come back and he and Loki would be as they once were. Before the jealousy and the greed and the hate. All he could do was believe in Loki to see the errors of his ways. He also needed Odin to forgive Loki.

1

1

1

Loki was still searching for Calliope when he found her passed out in her room. She had been on the phone. He rolled his eyes and went to pick her up and put her on her bed. When he lifted her, he was amazed at how light she felt. 'It's like she weighs nothing. How can she be so built yet so light?' he thought to himself.

As he laid her in her bed, she smiled and whispered something in her sleep. He brushed it off and placed her sheet over her. As he turned to leave, he couldn't help but notice she had been talking to the architect who was working on her house. As he was reading, he realized she was building a garden on her rooftop. It reminded him of the garden Frigga had in Asgard.

Just as he was going to look through the paperwork, Coulson appeared on the TV screen. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you Loki. Where is Calliope?" he asked shocked.

Loki was as equally shocked as Coulson. He gestured to the bed, "When I got to her room, she was already asleep. I merely placed her in bed and covered her. Shall I wake her?" he asked.

"No it's fine, she has had a tough couple of days. I see you're feeling a bit better form early. That would be the IV Simmons gave you. It is like a little boost. Well since you're here, I should tell you Fitz would like to see you. I believe the special energy bars for you are in. so just met him back by the medi-pod in their office. Also I need to debrief the three of you on the mission you have in a few days. We found one of Vriall's contacts and we are going to take her down. Her name is Hope and she is a weapons smuggler. She is dangerous and has an Asgard body guard as rumor will have it. Not sure how true but I'm sending you in with Calliope. May will train you tomorrow. By then your body should feel much better. Also. You shouldn't stay in there. Calliope can be violent when she wakes up." With that said, the signal was cut and the TV powered off.

Loki was actually a little excited. His first mission sounded like it would be tough. While he had to watch Calliope's back by default, he was excited. He felt as though he finally had something to do. Now all he had to do was train like mad for the next few days till the mission. He could not be rusty at fighting or he would risk constant rescue from Calliope. Something he dreaded.


End file.
